He is spoilt for choice
by Sansi
Summary: Whoever said ‘The more the merrier’? What would you do, if not one, but two of your friends were in love with you? Which one would you choose? Or would you try to win the heart of your own crush. Hopefully, you don’t mess things even more up … YxY
1. Default Chapter

Whoever said 'The more the merrier'? What would you do, if not one, but two of your friends were in love with you? Which one would you choose? Or would you try to win the heart of your own crush. Hopefully, you don't mess things even more up ... YxYY? and other pairings  
  
Miho and Rebecca are not the characters from the show! I changed them a little bit to my liking.  
  
WARNING: THIS CONTAINS BOYxBOY REALTIONSHIPS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND NOW LEAVE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wish, I wish, I would own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but it's just that: A wish!  
  
'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- someone else's thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
(...) Yami to Yugi  
  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**HE IS SPOILT FOR CHOICE  
  
by Sansi  
  
Prologue  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey Yugi! Do you want to go out with me on Friday? I heard there was a new film out ..." the addressed teen didn't register more of the conversation in which he didn't really has an active part. As soon as he exited school this day, Miho was not far behind. It was a daily routine. Miho asked him out and he would come up with some stupid excuse to decline.  
  
Yugi knew Miho for several years now and he really liked the girl, but only as a friend and nothing more. But of course he never had the heart to tell her this, because she seemed to be head over heels for him. How could he break her heart like that?  
  
Yugi Mutou was now 17 years old and since Battle City he grew and was now only a few inches shorter than his friend Joey. He still had the same large lavender eyes and his spiked hair, but he was now thinner and all girls adored him. But it wasn't that he was interested in any of them. Yugi has hid eyes already on someone else.  
  
The attention he received after Battle City was more than he wanted. His friends on the other hand were not surprised how popular he became with the girls. After all, what girl could resist a guy, who was walking around with the title 'King of Games' in a hot leather outfit?  
  
Yugi had to keep back a grin, which wanted to make its way on his face. His thoughts always went in a circle and came back to one person. The teen smiled to himself, loosing himself to his daily fantasy. It was much more tempting than the girl in front of him.  
  
He may be the 'King of Games', even if he thought he didn't deserve the title, but a few months ago he solved the most mysterious puzzle. What can make you feel happy and sad at the same time? What gives you the strength to overcome all obstacles? What eats you up inside, but gives you the feeling, you can't live without it anymore?  
  
Love. Such a short word, but probably the most important thing of the world. If you found it, you would do everything to keep it save and nothing else matters ...  
  
"Yugi, hey! Did you hear me? I asked you a question" Miho brought him out of his happy-world. "I'm sorry Miho. I have no time this weekend. I promised Grandpa to help him with the shop and there is still homework to do ..." he rattled off, hoping the girl would buy his lie. And what a lie it was. He had other plans this weekend and they certainly have nothing to do with the shop and school.  
  
"Oh well. If not this weekend maybe ..."  
  
"We talk about this another time, ne? I have to go now. Ja ne!" he interrupted her and was already taking a few steps back.  
  
'She had me almost this time. I always use the same lame excuses and she didn't catch the lie? Oh well, my luck' He had to give her the credit, that she was persistent. But there was no way, he was going out with her. It wouldn't be fair to play with her heart like that and there was only one person he wanted to ask out and that was not Miho.  
  
Yugi smiled again, he couldn't help himself. He was just happy and wanted to hug the world. The teen never experienced something like this before. It was great to be in love.  
  
He was running home, but not because of the fear of bullies, because they stopped picking up on him as soon as he came back from Battle City. They feared and respected him and his other. His other. Yami  
  
Yugi smiled dreamily. Every time he was remembered at his darker half, he was in his own world, which was quiet often, because practically everything he saw, made him think of him. Even if it was just a box of cornflakes.  
  
But now the bearer of the millennium puzzle was more eager than normally to come home. One thing was, that his grandpa was out this afternoon and needed him to look after the shop and the second and more important reason was, that his poor yami had gotten sick. After the tournament he discovered a way to have his own body, but a few millennia spent in a puzzle did nothing to prevent him from catching a cold. Domino wasn't Egypt after all.  
  
The hikari was really worried about his other half, but he couldn't help, but like his darkness when he was ill. He looked so awfully cute with his red cheeks and glazy eyes and there were only rare situations in which the proud pharaoh would except help. Yugi felt always special, when he could be the one to make the spirit laugh and happy and he wanted this smile to be his and his alone.  
  
Most of the time he was the one to be taken care of and he liked this change very much. Not to mention that with his sick Yami he had a lot of excuses to touch his spirit, like helping him up or checking his temperature with his hand on Yami's cheek ... Yugi felt a little bit guilty when he thought about it. His yami was sick and he was the happiest person on earth ... well faith is cruel   
  
But when he remembered the time when his poor yami had a bad fever and was really cold, he was allowed to sleep in his bed to warm him up, the guilt was replaced with butterflies in his stomach. Yugi could cuddle with him all night, without being obvious. I'm sure I don't have to mention, that this was Yugi's most cherished memory with Yami. This was the closest he has gotten to Yami so far, but he was willing to change that fact soon.  
  
He admitted to himself half a year ago that he was in love with the spirit, but he kept quiet and didn't say anything, as he didn't want to damage their strong bond. Yugi didn't think that Yami would leave him, but it would break his heart if Yami would look at him in disguise. He thought about the possibilities and decided to tell him. It was getting painful and he was willing to take the risk. Probably there was a chance for them ...  
  
I kept you long waiting, who Yugi was in love with, even if it was obvious if you know me. I hope it wasn't too corny, but I think it's awfully cute. There is just one problem. I love this fic, but I'm already a little bit stuck with it. I have a few ideas, but not enough.  
  
I accept the tomatoes now -bows head- O.o -Yami and Yugi are the first to throw the vegetables at her-  
  
**PLEASE R&R** and probably give me some ideas? 


	2. Quality time

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- someone else's thoughts  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
(...) Yami to Yugi  
  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**HE IS SPOILT FOR CHOICE  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 2: Quality time**  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Grandpa! Yami! I'm home!!" Yugi shouted as he entered the game shop, which is connected to their apartment. His grandfather was in the shop, busy with rearranging some packs of Duel Monsters cards. Normally, Yugi would check them out and take a few for his deck, but today he had other matters to attend to.  
  
"Psst!" Solomon Mutou ordered his grandson to be quiet with his finger on his lips. "Be quiet. Yami is sleeping upstairs. He isn't better today and didn't get much sleep, the poor guy."  
  
Yugi nodded to show his grandpa that he understood. The hikari couldn't help, but look to the stairs, worrying about the ancient pharaoh.  
  
Solomon put the last box away and turned his attention to Yugi. "Sooo Yugi. I'll go shopping now. I think it's the best if you close the shop and take care of Yami. There weren't many customers today, so we won't miss much business. I'll be back for dinner."  
  
Cheering inside, the light waved goodbye and locked the door. 'Ha! Who would have thought gramps would let me close early today to watch Yami. Not that I'm going to complain ...'  
  
Walking upstairs he turned off all the lights and opened the door to his other's room carefully so as not to wake him. The poor spirit had several covers over his still shivering form to keep him warm. Not even the heater seemed to help matters. Checking the pharaoh's temperature with his hand, he frowned as it was still high. Sighing, Yugi went to the bathroom, returning with a cold washcloth. The small teen felt bad for causing Yami to shiver even more as he placed the washcloth on his forehead. But this was only time to get the fever down.  
  
Sitting next to the dark half's body on the bed, Yugi watched the darkness sleeping restlessly. Still, Yugi noted, how his gold bangs framed the beautiful face, how the fierce beautiful eyes were hidden by dark lashes and how the Egyptian-bronze skin was covered in sweat. Guilt was nagging at him, because in some way it was his fault that the yami was now sick. Yami refused to wear a coat or something warmer for that matter and Yugi couldn't bring himself to persuade the stubborn teen. The spirit insisted that it wasn't necessary to wear more as he was used to cold weather in the shadow realm. And for Yugi it would mean, that he couldn't stare at the well-formed chest or the leather-clad legs.  
  
Minutes, probably hours, passed and the hikari still marvelled in the beauty of his other. Soft moaning made the teen aware that his sleeping beauty was waking up. If you had asked Yugi, when he adored Yami the most, he would reply that this was the moment. He loved when the yami opened his piercing crimson eyes to the world, how he would rub his eyelashes cutely, how he would greet Yugi with a still sleepy 'Good morning, aibou' ...  
  
"... aibou?!" the ancient ruler brought his hikari out of his thoughts, oblivious of the fact that they were all about him. "How long were you sitting here?" the spirit asked, rubbing his eyelashes. Yugi's eyes widened in delightful surprise, nearly missing the question.  
  
"Ahem ... ahem ... not long" he answered. 'What a lie' Yugi added silently to himself. Quickly changing the subject he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Only slightly better. I still have a headache, but I'll live. How are you? How was school?" Yami flashed his hikari a smile, melting Yugi's heart. Yami was always so thoughtful, so caring, so loving ... His mind automatically added a few other aspects like strong, brave, well-built, handsome, kind, smart ...  
  
"School was the same. Nothing really happened today, except Joey arguing with Seto about Duel Monsters and how he would beat him one day." The hikari told the sick teen.  
  
"I can imagine that." Yami laughed. In moments like this Yugi wondered, why Yami was only this carefree around him. Nobody except him ever saw the joking side of the usually calm and proud pharaoh.  
  
"Are you hungry? I can make you some soup, if you want me to." Yugi volunteered, remembering that Yami hadn't eaten much in the last days.  
  
"Soup would be fine, thanks" the yami replied gratefully.  
  
As Yugi went downstairs, Yami stopped him "Wait aibou. I want to come downstairs with you"  
  
"But you're still sick. You should stay in bed. I'll get the soup, don't worry." Yugi argued.  
  
"But I've been in bed for the last few days. I want to get up, aibou!" Yami pouted, making his lighter half laugh. The spirit look so hilarious like that.  
  
"Can you walk?" Yugi challenged, knowing that the ruler must still feel dizzy.  
  
"If you help me"  
  
'How can I resist a offer like that!!!' Yugi thought happily.  
  
Without answering the light went back to the bed offering the pharaoh an arm, giggling slightly.  
  
"Almighty pharaoh." the hikari bowed respectfully.  
  
Yami growled playfully, but didn't comment further. –Revenge is sweet- Yami thought, grinning like a cat who's caught her prey. He was never one to lose a game, no matter what game.  
  
Step after step the made their way downstairs. Yugi supported some of Yami's weight, not minding the closeness to his secret crush. Yami stopped, leaning his head on his light's shoulder. He hated to admit that he was still dizzy. The hikari stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the yami's spicy hot breath on his neck. Goosebumps were rising and his knees felt very weak. Keeping his hormones and thoughts in check, Yugi waited until the darkness was able to walk again.  
  
Downstairs, he ordered the pharaoh to lay down on the coach in the living room. Yami complained, but didn't argue to much with his light. –Damn my illness- he cursed angrily in very colourful language.  
  
Yugi covered him with a blanket and went to the kitchen to cook some food. He wasn't exactly a chef, but he hoped soup from a can would do it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC  
  
I was in a happy mood and so I decided to give this story another try and see whether people like this.  
  
Thanks to Rikainiel, Kitty Neko and Sai Kaiba.  
  
Silentia: Ja, ich werd mir Mühe geben in diesen fic viel fluff einzubauen. Nur dir zuliebe natürlich –g- und ja es gibt eine Miho bei Yu-Gi-Oh! Sie war in der ersten Staffel, die bei uns nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Ich hab sie einmal in einem Intro gesehen (kann es dir ev. schicken). Ich wusste zwar nicht wer sie anfangs war, aber ein Freund von mir hat mich dann aufgeklärt. Sie hat violette lange Haare und Tristan ist in sie verknallt.  
  
Saakura: Well, I can only say that Yugi won't be the boy we all know in this story!  
  
Dagger Maxwell: I thought it would be cute the other way round. Now Yugi has to take care of Yami.  
  
Thanks for beta-reading silvershadowfire! 


	3. Rivalry

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
-...- someone else's thoughts  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
(...) Yami to Yugi  
... annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**HE IS SPOILT FOR CHOICE  
by Sansi  
Chapter 3: Rivalry  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
This was the kind of thing Yugi had only imagined in his wildest dreams and even then they couldn't compare to this. He wished that he could freeze this moment forever or at least engrave it in his mind for all eternity. The two halves of the same soul were currently sitting, or more like cuddling, on the couch in the living room. It was a special occasion for the light as his guardian spirit rarely showed affection towards anyone. Though the hikari knew that his yami cared for him and their friends, it was nice to see Yami as anything else as the solemn protector.  
  
After the poor excuse, Yugi called dinner, the light suggested they watch a movie to pass the time. In his eyes there was nothing more boring than staying in bed the whole day. Of course, the hikari wouldn't mind so much if it meant having his yami beside him in said bed, but that wasn't something that would happen anytime soon if at all.  
  
The hikari was slightly upset that he had absolutely no cooking skills, so he hadn't the chance to sweep his secret love off his feet with a decent meal. Sure, the darkness wasn't superficial like that, but an old adage replayed in his mind: 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Pouting, Yugi admitted silently that it wouldn't work if his darker and in Yugi's opinion more attractive half hadn't this sort of feelings for him, but the hikari was willing to try anything and everything.  
  
While thinking that over, Yugi noted protectively that Yami was slightly cold and shivered, but the stubborn man refused to admit that fact. The pharaoh would rather freeze to death than letting his guard down, especially in front of his charge; another thing that the lighter half loved about the pharaoh. The yami did everything for him. 'Even loving me?' asked himself hopefully.  
  
Yugi, the caring light he was, get some soft blankets. Naturally the hikari assured the once pharaoh that they were for himself. That, of course, didn't reflect reality, because Yugi was so hot that he felt like he was running a marathon in a desert. Though his friends and grandpa always told him what a terrible liar he was, the innocent light kept the little lie well hidden. 'Hiding emotions all the time isn't so bad after all. Might as well see it as practice.'  
  
Halfway in the movie, Yami drifted away, unconsciously leaning against his chibi hikari for comfort, much to Yugi's delight and tenseness. Nobody could argue with him that it wasn't great to have his protector close to him, but now the little light had problems to keep his hormones in check. Oh man, he was so screwed, if his yami ever found out.   
  
Looking at his peacefully sleeping other half, his mind flew in the clouds. The hikari wanted to squeak in adoration. His yami was so awfully cute when he was sleeping and there weren't many chances for Yugi to see him that way. The darkness was always up before him and went to sleep far after the light's sleeping time. Granted, Yami was hot all the time, but in sleep he looked so much more innocent.  
  
The ring of the doorbell spoilt the wonderful moment. Frustrated that he had to leave his cosy position on the couch, Yugi tried to lay his yami down on the sofa without waking him. He hoped to spend more time with his darkness, once he got rid of the undesirable visitor. As always, luck wasn't on his side and the spirit of the puzzle opened his gorgeous crimson eyes to the world. Yugi's plans were once again screwed.  
  
Sure enough, there wasn't just one person outside. Yugi regretted instantly telling somebody that his other half was ill, because now he had the whole bunch of friends standing outside. The hikari loved to hang out with them, but was it too much to ask to have some time alone? Right now he would like nothing more better than sending them to the shadow realm.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Are you standing here all day or are you going to let us in?" the always cheerful Joey mock-scolded his best friend.  
  
Smiling apologetically, the chibi hikari invited them in, greeting them with fake words.  
  
"It's nice that you guys came over!"  
  
Unsurprisingly, Tristan and Tea tagged along, but nothing shocked him more than seeing Seto Kaiba coming in as well. Weren't they rivals? Since when did the CEO care enough for, anyone except Mokuba, to visit? Yugi shrugged it off and decided that Mokuba's influence over his brother was too strong for the cold-hearted Kaiba to fight.  
  
Other than that, the hikari was relieved that Yugi's shadows, aka Miho and Rebecca weren't visiting too. Nothing was worse than having those two over you all day.  
  
Meanwhile, the gang greeted Yami, who was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Even Seto offered a small nod, what was much more than one could expect. Mildly, Yugi wondered if Kaiba was planning to challenge the pharaoh to a Yami-no-Game, though he put this thought quickly to rest. 'He could be warming up to us. Maybe he starts to see us as friends and not only as enemies.'  
  
Tea went to the kitchen, offering to cook something for yami, much to the spirit's delight. Shaking his head in amusement at her mother instincts, Yugi was a tad bit jealous. Yugi wanted to be the only thing Yami needed and care for him, but the teen couldn't even provide him with food  
  
Kaiba kept the distance from the group, only watching them from afar.  
  
Joey and Tristan were busy informing the ancient pharaoh of the happenings of this day in school. Yami seemed really enjoying himself while chatting around with the two and in Yugi's eyes that was all that mattered. As long as his darker half was fine and happy, nothing else mattered.   
  
Though Yugi kept this thought in his mind, he had problems to hide his protectiveness towards Yami. Joey challenged the king of games to a duel, but the hikari contradicted, telling them that Yami was still not up to any effort. The pharaoh watched his light stunned, but didn't comment.  
  
Yugi blushed and averted his eyes. He couldn't have been more blunt, could he?  
  
Before questions could be asked, the shadow excused himself to go upstairs. Jounouchi and Honda didn't complain when Yugi glared at them, daring them to say a word. At the same time, Yugi pondered if he should go with his yami or stay downstairs as he already gave far more away as he should.  
  
Suddenly the pharaoh swayed a bit, obliviously overestimating his strength. If it weren't for Kaiba's fast reflexes, the darkness would have hit the floor. The CEO caught him swiftly and picked him up. Yami murmured an embarrassed 'thank you', his cheeks softly turning pink.  
  
Yugi wasn't sure if he should be relieved or jealous. Yami never blushed. He, Yugi himself, needed years of practice so that he could read a few of the pharaoh's expressions on his face.  
  
/Are you alright, Yami?/ the hikari asked worriedly, hiding the hurt in his voice rather well.  
  
(Ahem ... I'm fine, don't worry)  
  
The normal cheerfulness left Yugi's face. Yami NEVER stuttered.  
  
Again, before anyone of them could react, Kaiba disappeared with his package upstairs, leaving the friends starring after them in wonder.  
  
Anzu chose this moment to make her reappearance "What have I missed?!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Minutes past and there were no signs of either Kaiba or Yami. Fidgeting with his shirt nervously, Yugi bit his lip in deep thought. 'What was that all about?'  
  
Glancing at the stairs for what seemed the hundredths time, he lost his inner battle and let his jealousy and worry get the better of him.  
  
"I'm going to check on Yami, guys!" Yugi didn't wait for an answer and went upstairs.  
  
Standing in front of Yami's room, he hesitated only a moment before Yugi opened it soundlessly.  
  
What Yugi saw was something he would never be able to forget. He froze and his heart nearly stopped as his blood ran cold.  
  
Yami laid in bed, what seemed fast asleep and Kaiba was leaning over him. **OVER HIM!** Realization hit him at full impact. Now he understood Kaiba's visit and heated glances. Yami. Kaiba wanted his yami. The thought alone made the lighter half nearly sick, not to mention the sour feeling in his stomach.   
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes went impossible wider when Kaiba moved closer to Yami, shutting in eyes in doing so. 'He is going to kiss him!!!!'  
  
Only then did Yugi register it. "Kaiba!" he shouted darkly, not leaving his eyes from the CEO. Yugi's outburst had the desired affect. Kaiba didn't suspect somebody else in the room and backed away from the unsuspecting sleeping man.  
  
"I think you're going. NOW!" Yugi hissed furiously, while shoving the unwanted guest out of the door. Swiftly, Yugi closed and looked the door and banged his head hard against the wood.  
  
There was someone else fighting for Yami's affection.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**TBC – If you read it, please be nice and review too! Suggestions and questions are always welcome!  
  
**Should I put the rating up? I'm unsuspecting, because we don't have ratings in Austria. Ahem some hentainess in here, but I couldn't help it. Yugi isn't as innocent as he wants us to believe.  
  
Not my best chapter, but here you go. I decided to update this or people are going to kill me in my sleep or worse sue me! –glances at Rikainiel-  
  
Thanks to my GREAT reviewers: _Dagger Maxwell, jkateel, Pharaohs Angel, Koishii No Tenshi, Rikainiel, Misura and ryuuhikari._  
  
_Silentia:_ Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch kA wie viele Kapitel dieser fic haben wird. Das hängt von meiner Kreativität ab.  
  
_Owaranaimono Aite:_ No, no angst here ... at least not much  
  
Applause for my beta _silvershadowfire_ for putting up with me the whole time!


	4. Desperate measures

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**HE IS SPOILT FOR CHOICE  
by Sansi  
Chapter 4: Desperate measures more mine than Yugi's  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a quick movement and extraordinary strength for the vertically challenged teen the door was firmly shut and locked. However, just to make sure that Kaiba didn't make an attempt to pay a visit to Yami again, Yugi braced himself firmly against the door. As if he could keep the much stronger CEO out with his sheer will; the lighter half knew that he was far inferior to Kaiba in body strength, but he was willing to put everything against the taller teenager he had. His yami was worth a beating.

Yugi's head thudded against the door painfully as he underestimated the force with which he threw himself against it. Moaning in mild pain the hikari leaned his ear against the wood soundlessly, breath deep and uneven in anticipation. The light could feel his heart pounding against his rib case, the blood pulsing through his veins in strong waves while he listened closely to any noise coming from the hall, wanting to make 100 sure that his newly defined rival Seto Kaiba wasn't waiting outside.

Yugi's tenseness wouldn't leave before he knew the CEO out of the house. Hell, if he had to say anything in the matter Kaiba wouldn't even be on the same continent.

Thinking of the cause of all this trouble, the lighter half glanced over at the pharaoh. His darkness was still fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the latest happenings and Yugi's heartache.

Immediately Yugi noticed how beautiful his dark was, covered with the white blankets. His peacefully expression and the slight light that fell on his face mad him look eternal. Like an angel – a dark angel, but Yugi's angel nonetheless. Or so he hoped.

Dropping his gaze, depression washed over Yugi as he thought about the whole situation. The hikari felt unbelievable stupid thinking he could have his yami for himself; at least, without a fight. He thought his only problem would be winning his other's heart – not an easy but at the same not an impossible task. But now he realised he wasn't the only one after his ancient pharaoh.

You just have to look at Yami to understand. He is tall, well taller than Yugi at least, attractive, smart, funny, dangerous and just a look in his liquid crimson eyes had the power to frighten his enemies or melt a would-be lover into a puddle of goo. Of course Yugi only felt the effect of the latter. Seriously, who wouldn't want to be with him? Compared to shy, innocent, cute Yugi Mouto he is the epitome of a sexy god!

But now the first problems were surfacing. To begin with Yugi didn't even know if Yami was gay. Stupid, he knew. The hikari didn't pay too much attention to that before; now it was probably the most important fact he had to know about his love and hopefully soon be lover. Instead Yugi was busy drooling and daydreaming over his doppelganger. Not to mention the nerving encounters he had with his fangirls, especially Miho and Rebecca. Why didn't they realise that he wasn't interested in any of them?

Back to topic. Yugi himself knew he was attracted to both genders. Sure he might have had a crush on Tea, but that was before he met the drop dead gorgeous spirit of the millennium puzzle. His soulmate in every way.

The truth was, nothing better could have happened to him than to fall in love with his Yami. The ancient pharaoh had taught Yugi to stand up for himself and helped him to experience genuine friendship. Though his gratitude wasn't the reason why he fell hard for his other half. Sure Yami was the first person showing him courage, strength and trust, but he fell for the yami for other reasons: his complete attitude; his smile (which was driving him mad), the gorgeous looks that were just an added bonus …

When did Yugi begin to think of his darkness this way? Forever and a day ago? It certainly seemed so. At first he thought of his feelings for his darker half as a simple admiration. Who wouldn't admire him? He was strong, he was brave and everything else that Yugi always wanted to be. But soon the lighter half discovered that his affection ran deeper. Originally he was afraid of those feelings. People didn't go and fall in love with themselves. But Yami and Yugi where two different people – two sides of the same soul to be exact. At first he was disturbed as he was paying more attention to Yami than his supposed crush Tea. Even if he was very attractive and sexy … those were exactly the words Yugi thought when he realized that he was in love with his best friend.

Now the only problem left was confessing his undying devotion and love - or so he'd thought. Only now, a full year after his pharaoh acquired a body of his own, he was ready to tell his yami his feelings. Yugi knew his shadow cared deeply for him, but if his worst nightmare come true it was simple brotherly affection. Reaction was something Yugi could handle as long as Yami wasn't leaving him … who was he lying to? He would be devasted.

But what would be even worse was when Yami might had the same feelings for him and Yugi was not fast enough to confess and someone else - namely Kaiba - won his darkness' affection.

He had to rethink his strategy and fast. Yugi had never lost to Kaiba in any sort of game and this was no exception. But never ever had the stakes been this high.

And as much as it irked Yugi, he came to the realisation that he desperately needed help. He wanted to woo Yami himself, but … desperate events require desperate measures. But who to ask?

Quickly tiptoeing out of the room he practically jumped downstairs where his friends were already waiting anxious for his return.

"Hey Yug'" everything fine with Yams' up there?" the blond-haired teen with the big mouth, commonly known as Joey asked in his always cheerful and curious behaviour.

The only other person in the room was Tea. Where did Tristan go to? Yugi needed all the help he could get …

Completely ignoring Joey, he directed attention away from Yami for the moment. "Guys, where is Tristan?"

"Oh. He told me he had some other business to attend to." Joey noted dully, changing the topic swiftly back he added "What where you doing upstairs so long anyway? Something must have happened up there 'cause Kaiba was coming down looking like had seen a ghost." Joey grinned as he remembered the incident "He muttered something under his breath and didn't acknowledge us at all … not that that was something new … but he didn't even throw an insult at me before he left."

'So he left' Yugi thought relieved and unfortunately let out a content sigh.

"We even asked him what was wrong, but he didn't react except … well I always could be wrong … but I think he was blushing. You have to imagine that. Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. was turning red!" Tea said, clearly astonished and giggled at the sheer mention.

Noticing that Yugi wasn't joining in their fun. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi shook his head deep in thought. Should he tell them?

Joey growled angrily "He didn't hurt you or Yami, did he? I swear if he …"

'Should I let him believe it? No, I can't let Joey beat Kaiba up for something he hasn't done, even if I would enjoy it … and Joey might get hurt too.'

"No-no, Joey. Kaiba didn't hurt us, but guys … I need your help."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TBC – I really need some constructive critism!**

For all Seto Kaiba fans out there. I swear there is no bashing in this fic. I just want to express Yugi's jealousy.

I'm awfully sorry for the long delay. But believe me when I say that I have the worst writer's block. Add to that I don't find enough time to work out the plot. I hope you can forgive me. I know I own all you guys a quick update and if things keep on going I'll post the next chapter within 10 days! I will work on my fics everyday when I go to college by train.

Thank you to: _Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Misura, Dagger Maxwell, Silentia, Yana5, Rikainiel _and _Solarian Princess_. This chapter is dictated to you guys!

Thank you to my beta silvershadowfire!!!


End file.
